Sentinals of the Worlds' Starry Skies
by jan10kh
Summary: Cyrus was a noble and young celestrian who was preparing to pass his training exams untill a a terrible lightning storm strikes the observatory. Lossing both his wings and halo, he must travel trought the world to earn then back, along with new friends, companions, and adventures.
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Celestrian

Chapter 1: The Fallen Celestrian

_Words_: thoughts

A boy shoots up from his bed, breathing heavy as sweat drops from his face out from a horrible flashback nightmare. He quickly swishes his head around and notices that he was in Erinn's house in one of the guest bedroom. The only memory he had left was purple lightning striking the Observatory and him falling straight out of it with his feathers peeling off. The boy jumped out of bed and went downstairs to see where Erinn had gone off.

Cyrus's P.O.V

This isn't right. This isn't right at all. How could I have fallen out of the Observatory and loss both my wings and halo? I needed answers, so I decided to go outside and search for Erinn, hoping that she will help me. As I walked down stairs and headed straight towards the door, something grabs my shoulder that made me jump.

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed? You're not healed enough yet!" a female voice shouted.

I turned around and I saw a teenage girl (maybe 15-14 years old) standing right behind me with her arm now letting go of my shoulder and folded them. She had red hair that was tied into a ponytail, light brown skin, and wearing blue Wayfarer's Clothes, cotton pants and sandals.

"Well?!" she asked again. This time she was glaring at me with her deep blue eyes.

I was too stunned to answer her request. I had to think of something quickly or else!

"_Ah man, I gotta think of something quick before she does something!"_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, with no reason at all, the teenage girls laugh at me.

"Ha ha ha! You really bought it! You actually thought I was planning to attack you, but I wasn't! HA!" she chuckled.

I sighed with relief. I really hate pranks these days, they're just so annoying and mean at the same time. As soon as the girl finished laughing, she retrains back to her normal self and smiled at me.

"Anyway, I'm so glad that your fine awake. I thought you that fall that you took actually killed you but it didn't! It's a miracle that you survived!" she said cheerfully.

My eyes grew wide when she said something about my fall. "Wait a minute; you know what happen to me?" I asked urgently.

"Yeah I do! When the earthquake came in, you fell into the falls like a shooting star! It was so cool, until Sora and I had to fish you out and received minor bruises, I am still glad that you survived!" She explained it very quick.

If what she is saying is true, how is it possible for people like her to see me? And how in world are the Observatory and the Protectorate connected to each other? Was it because the lightings affect the Protectorate too? I look from behind my back and noticed that my wings and halo weren't here anymore! This can't be good. Now I really need to figure out how I can get back home so see what happen up there and get some questions answered. My thoughts completely stopped when I notice that the teenage girl was looking concern at me.

"Hey are you alright? You seem confused about something." She asked.

I smiled at her as my response, as if nothing was wrong. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Oh yeah I forgot! My name is Cyrus, what's your?"

"I'm Nami Heartway, Nice to meet you!" she introduced while shaking my hand in a hyper way. I guess it's normal for a mortal to be this happy to meet new people. _Speaking of new people…_

"Hey Nami, when you were talking about how I fell into the falls, who's Sora?" I asked.

"Oh Sora is a new comer in this village. He and his friends came here when the earthquake happened." Nami explained, "Hey, why don't I show you who they are. I bet they're probably outside right now."

"_Now we're getting somewhere." _I thought to myself before Nami and I took our leave outside.

As we walked outside on a beautiful sunny morning, I spotted a trio of people coming out of the inn, talking to one another. Just by looking at the way they're dressed, they may not be from around region.

There was a boy with brown spiky hair try to talk to a girl with red long hair. Then there was another one with white short who had made a sarcastic comment to the brown hair boy which made him ticked off a little. [Author's note: I know that this is the part where he describes what they're wearing but I'm just going to put it like this, think of them wearing their KH2 outfits]

"Hi guys! Good Morning!" Nami greeted to the trio and them response back to her, "Hey gang, this lucky guy here is Cyrus. Cyrus, I like you to meet Sora, Kairi, and Riku."

"Hello everyone!" I responded with a bow, "It's very nice to meet you all"

"You too! The name's Sora!" the first boy said, "Just for future reference: try not to call the boy with the old man hair colored boy 'Emo'."

Before I would respond, Riku had already punched Sora down on his head, making him get a large bump on his head.

"Just what are you trying to point out about me, my dear friend?" he growled while glaring at Sora, who is now rubbing his large bump.

"I'm trying to help you from getting mistaken by your appearance, Riku! You didn't have to hit me for that, you meanie!" Sora whined

"Baby."

"Are they always like this?" I asked the red haired girl while trying to keep a hold of my laughter as the two boys argued.

"Well they've always been rivals since they were little, so I just live them alone." She explained, "Besides that, it is kinda funny to watch them fight like two brothers."

"I can agree to that." I before I let out a chuckle.

"Hey what you are you two laughing at?" Riku asked while folding his arms.

"I'm sorry, but you two would make great brother if you guy were related."

"I know, right?" Kairi and Nami agreed.

"I will never be related to this immature kid" Riku commented

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

I began to laugh that time. I never thought that mortal like them would be so enjoyable to talk and hangout with. Back at the Observatory, I don't ever have any friends or family member to be with, so it get's kinda lonely when you're alone. The people I could talk to was only Aquila, my master, and Columba, the librarian but sometimes I always wished if I could explore the world from below more.

"Hey that just reminds me. You never told me what your last name was, Cyrus. What is it?" Nami asked.

_Crude! This is bad! This is very bad! If I don't tell them what my last name is, they'll know for sure that I'm Celestrian! I really like having mortals as friends! I guess one little white lie would kill would it? _

As I tried to think of a fake last name, I didn't really notice that everyone was still waiting for and open answer. Suddenly I just blurted out a random name out of nowhere.

"Starry. Cyrus Starry." I twitched as saw my friends giving me a confused look. _That sounds so ridiculous!_

"I never hear a person's last name called 'Starry' before." Nami commented as face quickly turns to a smile, "I guess that's what makes you unique, huh? I almost thought that your name was the same as the village's guardians."

I smiled from her compliment. I never heard anyone say something that good about my terrible last name. Still though, I'm still a guardian even though I loss both my wings and halo? Maybe I should sick around for awhile to find out some more answers. Plus that, I really enjoy hanging around my new friends.

_~*DQ9*~_

3 days have already passed since my recovery, and so far I've got used to interacting with mortals and made friends with them. Sora had also introduced me to three other friends of his. Their names were Roxas, Xion, and Axel. Well actually, his real name is Lea, but just stuck with Axel instead. Exploring around the Protectorate was really fun through these past few days. But nevertheless, I still got to head back to the Observatory and see if everyone is still ok and that master Aquila is ok as well. I haven't found that much clues on to where I can get up there, so the only person who knows the answer to problems is Almighty himself.

Right now, I was kneeling down in front of the statue guardian, or me, and pry to Almighty to have the guidance to take me back home. Before I was almost finishing with my prayer I heard someone call me from behind my back.

"Oi! You there! Cyrus!" he shouted. I turned around and notice that it was Ivor and Hugo coming up. I quickly end my prayer and stood up towards them.

"Why hello there, Ivor and Hugo." I greeted.

"Quiet you!" he replied, "I know that you're just using that long prayer of yours just to get out of work. Sorry to tell yeah, but it didn't work!"

"Well you seem-"

"Don't even start! You're so call 'Words of Wisdom' isn't your answer!"

"Ivor, just leave him alone already!" Hugo blurted then turn towards me, "Don't worry about Ivor, Cyrus. He's just jealous that all Erinn's attention has been you lately."

"That's not it!" Ivor shudder, "he probably got that an attention just because his name is after the village's guardian's name."

"Is that why you punks keep bulling Cyrus?"

Just on cue, Nami had walked up from behind them with Erinn by her side. Nami folded her arms and glared at Ivor.

"Ivor have you've been insulting our town's guardian?" Erinn asked.

"Of course not! We were just telling mister Starry here the rules on how this town goes." He lied, "Besides, we were just about to leave anyway. Let's go, Hugo."

Just like that, the two boys walked past the girls and on to somewhere else. If Ivor was actually lazy to do his work, how come acts so strict on everyone else. I figure that he might be on to something.

"You ok, Cyrus? Ivor didn't bother you that much did he?" Nami asked.

"I'm fine. You don't always have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, you know." I replied.

"Are you sure? Because from they was I saw it, you didn't stand a chance."

"Don't worry so much, Nami. You're starting to act like a mom." I reassured her but instead I made it worse.

"I am not!" She exclaimed as she turn away; not wanting to show flashed face. I smiled anyway.

"I'm glad that you've already gotten started on getting along with everyone around here." Erinn said to me as she watch over falls, "It seem like yesterday when you fell into the falls and still manage to survive through it."

"Why thank you Erinn." I replied.

Suddenly, she jumped in surprise. "Oh dear! I need to start making dinner for the guests. Bye Cyrus! Bye Nami!" Quickly she ran off back to the inn.

"I should probably get Erinn's house as well." I said to Nami and began to walk off until she swiftly grabs a hold of hand.

"Oh no you don't, my friend. Your minstrel like me, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good then. You, Sora, Xion, Roxas, and I are going exploring out the village with Ivor tomorrow afternoon and check out some things."

"But why?" I asked.

"If you're wondering why Ivor is acting strict all of the sudden, he irritated people kept calling him lazy. So now, he wants me and 4 other people I choose to take him to the other town over mountains. Stornway to be precise."

"But why do you me to-"

"Great! So that's all four people! Yahoo!" she cheered while doing a twirl. I sighed not getting my answer to my question. Besides that, if I am able to go out and search for more clues, maybe going home would be easier than I thought. But what I'm really afraid is choosing to stay here or go home. I might as well enjoy what I have left in this perfect Protectorate.

* * *

**Not bad for my first long page of a first chapter. I'm starting to enjoy doing this story so far. It really suites me well. Before I go I want to thank WaterJinx and ****writerchic97 for inspiring me to this from their versions of DQ9 and encoring me to do so. Thank you both for everything!**

**Jan10KH out! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Hexagon Tomb

_**Sentinels of the Worlds' Starry Skies**_

_**Chapter 2: The Hexagon tomb**_

_Story_

_~*the next afternoon*~_

After a long two hour of traveling on the path to Stornway, Nami, Cyrus, and Ivor, along with Sora, Roxas, and Xion, have made it towards a large glow-in-the-dark looking train that crash into a batch of trees.

"The Star Flight Express..." Cyrus gasped to himself.

"Is that what it's called?" Nami asked from beside him.

"Why yes it is... W-wait a minute! You can see the train too!"

"Of course I can! Its right there crashed into those trees over there." Nami pointed at the train. Eventually, Sora, Xion, and Roxas catches up from behind and notices the crashed train as well.

"Whoa!" Sora said in amazement, "What happen over here?"

"What are you talking about?" Ivor asked him, "A couple of trees were knocked over during the earthquake. I don't know what you're looking at."

"No I mean there's a tra-"Cyrus quickly covered Sora's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"That's very interesting, Ivor." He lied to him then whispers to Sora. "It's best that we talk about this in another time where no one is here but you, Nami, and me. Got it?"

Sora nodded his head and the party began to walk pass the crashed train.

"Ok, now this really weird." Cyrus thought to himself, "Not only Nami can see the train but Sora and others can see it as well? How is it possible? They're not Celestrians like me so how is it that they can see what I can see? I don't get it."

Cyrus quickly gave up the thought and decided to walk to the party. As Roxas got one last look at the train, he spots a small pink light flying toward the train.

"Hmm, this isn't looking good at all. Where's the old fatgut at when I need him the most?" the thing complained and flew off. Roxas stood there shock seeing a small floating light talk. Suddenly, he notices that Xion walk passed him and quickly caught up with her.

"Did you just saw what I just saw?!" Roxas asked still shocked.

"Saw what?" Xion answered and turned to the direction where Roxas was looking at, "I don't see anything."

"I swear I just saw a pink light flying towards that train! I'm going not crazy am I?"

"Nope. You probably hit you head header on a rock than Cyrus's head this morning." She joked.

"Very funny, 14."

"Aw man. This is worse than I thought." Ivor's voice echoes to Xion and Roxas's conversation. They went to the rest of the path and quickly saw large heavy rocks blocking the way to Stornway. Ivor was looking at it up close while Sora and Nami, on the other hand, try to move the out of the way, and leaving Cyrus, who is watching the two, sighing at their stupidity.

"Oh come on! These rocks won't even budge!" Sora yelled as he kicked one of them and ended groaning in pain.

"Stupid rocks." Nami mumbled.

"Hey, is Sora always like this?" Ivor asked ridiculed. "He's almost as stubborn as Nami, in a way."

While Cyrus laughed silently at Sora's stupidity, Roxas and Xion explained.

"Unfortunately, yes." Roxas said.

"Either that or he mentally stupid." Xion added, "But besides that, I don't think we will be able to climb over on this one. You think we should turn back and call it a day?

"I guess so." Ivor answered and began to turn back but suddenly...

"Hello! Is there anyone from Angel Falls out there?" A voice shouted from the other side of the rock wall. Luckily Ivor was able before the party decided to leave.

"Hey you guys! There's someone voice coming from the other side!" Ivor shouted before the group left the area. Ivor turn towards the rock wall and responded to the voice from the other side.

"Yeah! I'm the mayor's son, Ivor!" He responded.

"We're the royal soldiers from Stornway! Is anyone hurt over there?"

"Nope, we're all good over here!"

"Great! Don't worry about the rockslide, will clear it off very soon!"

"Well that's awesome news! Thanks!" Nami called.

"Before we leave, have anyone seen a women named Patty around there?"

"Patty?" Ivor said to himself, "Sorry, we haven't seen Patty around here!"

"Well when you do, please send her back to Stornway once we cleared off the rockslide, ok?" the soldier requested and he and his troops walked off.

"So if there's really a missing person in Angel Falls, let's report it to my father as soon as possible and tell him about the rockslide blocking Stornway." Ivor instructed to the group and began to walk back to Angel Falls.

_~*that night...*~_

"Well that must have been an interesting walk."Riku said sarcastically. The fellow keyblade wielders were outside of Erinn's Inn talking about what had happen that afternoon.

"Besides all of that, have any of you guys seen any heartless so far?" Axel asked.

"Surprisingly no and even if there was a heartless, they probably have kidnapped Patty in the first place." Sora replied, "I wonder why?"

"Well, Yen Sid did said that this was the only world that hardly ever has any heartless taking over and that it was protected by a strong barrier by what this world calls them 'Celestrians'." Kairi explained while twirling her hand-made leather whip.

"Speaking of that, did anyone figure out how to get our keyblades back?" Xion asked.

Kairi shook her head.

"No go." Axel replied while clutching his hand open and close.

"None of us had. That's why Axel and I had to buy one at a weapon shop and Kairi made her own weapon. What about you guys?" Riku asked while clutching on to the sheath of his sword.

All three of them shook their heads.

"But it would be nice to get my keyblade back." Sora commented.

Suddenly, the door swigged open and out came Nami, grinning very confidently, and Cyrus, feeling a bit worried.

Heya gang!" Nami greeted, "What are you all stand around here for? We got a Hexagon tomb to look for. Let's go!"

"A Hexagon tomb? But why?" Sora asked.

"Well, after that meeting with mayor Erinn was worried about Patty's disappearance and told us that she might be lost at the Hexagon tomb. She also tried to warn us about not go near the tomb but Nami decided that we should all go there anyway to search for Patty."

"If you notice, Nami, we don't have any weapon, besides Riku, Axel, and Kairi." Sora pointed out. Automatically Nami tossed a cooper sword at Sora and a bamboo stick at Xion.

"Now you do! Luckily I carried those extra weapons just in case if my whip breaks. You can keep them if you guys want."Nami replied.

"Thanks!"Sora said while looking at his new weapon.

"But wait, what about me? I don't have a weapon." Roxas complained but quickly he was ignored.

"Alright gang! Now that our weapon problems are done, let head out to the Hexagon Tomb!"Nami cheered.

"Again, I still don't have a weapon."Roxas repeated, now feeling neglected.

"You can always use a stick." Axel joked.

"Shut up."

_~*DQ9*~_

_Cyrus's P.O.V_

I really shouldn't have let them go. Why didn't I stop them? I know I appreciate Nami, Sora and other for going on this trip together with me but I rather do this one on my own. I wish I could tell them that I should go instead, but I'm afraid of how they'll react. They're the first people I've ever made friend in whole entire life and seeing them get hurt or even killed by whatever lies within that tomb, that I cannot bear to see. I have to tell that I that need to do this mission on my own or else.

They group and I made it our way to the front opened door of the Hexagon Tomb, to search for the missing woman named Patty. As I looked up at the tomb, dark clouds began to occur and growing thunder noises began it roar. I shivered little, but did my best to regain back my confidence.

"Whoa. So this is the famous Hexagon Tomb that Erinn was talking about?" Sora asked while looking up at the tomb as well.

"Yup! Tombs like this must fill with rare items!" Nami said with excitement, "Let's go!"

_Here goes nothing._ "Wait a minute, Nami," I interrupted, "Look you guys, I really appreciate all the help from you guys, but I think I rather do this one on my own."

"No way, twinkle-toes! Back at the Quester's Rest, a martial artist told that there were rare items over there and I've got to snatch them up right here and now!"Nami complained.

"Besides that, we can't let you do this mission on your own, Cyrus! A job like this should much more when everyone helps out!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but..."

"If anyone wants stand around and do nothing all day, some of us are heading inside right now!" Axel interrupted and began to walk inside along with the others.

"Wait for me you guys!" Sora said while running to catch up with the others.

I sighed solemnly while looking down at the ground. _Those guys really do have spirit with them but nevertheless, there's terrible danger lying within that tomb. Can they actually survive the terrible place? _

"Hey Cyrus?"

I turned over to my left and I saw Nami standing right next to me and smiling confidently at me.

"Don't worry. Were all gonna make it out of here safe. Trust me on this, I've been through places that were much scarier than this."

I banked at her surprisingly. "I don't understand. How can tell that I worried about you guys?"

"I just can." she said straightly. "Now let's go!"

Nami quickly grabbed on to my hand and pulled me into the tomb. It's a good thing that Nami is always willing to cheer anyone up.

_~*DQ9*~_

"Oh look, after two hours of searching, we still made it into another dead end."Roxas said sarcastically.

"Darn it, how are we suppose to get even further into this tomb if we finding stupid dead end!" Nami shouted before she had kicked the walk and yelled in agony. Xion laughed a little while everyone else's sweat dropped.

I looked around and to see if there was any secret passage ways that we can go through but none was found. Just when I was about to walk by to my group, an old man ghost appeared in front of the tomb scripture. He began walk right pass me and went around the corner to the first walkway we went through. I was pretty skeptical at first when thought about following him but then I decided do it anyway. As I came to the end of the walkway, the old man was behind a weird looking statue and said quietly, "Look behind the statue." Before I did what the old man said to do...

"Wow! Cyrus are you seeing this?" Nami said from behind me which caused me to jump.

"Saw what?" Roxas asked as he, Sora, and Xion caught up from behind us and watched as the ghost suddenly disappeared. Roxas and turned completely pale while Sora was fully astonished on what just happened.

"What the-"

"Aaaah! There was ghost in there!" Xion screamed.

"The really do exist, wow!"Sora said with amazement. Finally after a few moments, the rest of the group caught up with us.

"What happen?" Kairi asked.

"Th-there was a ghost in here!" Xion screamed while tugging onto Kairi's arm and pointing at where the ghost had disappeared.

"What ghost?" Riku asked as he looked at the direction that Xion was pointing at.

"It was right there! I just saw it earlier ago!"

"You've must have been hallucinating, Xi. There's no such thing as ghosts." Axel replied while scuffing Xion's head. I laughed a little and resumed back to scanning behind the statue. After a few seconds, I found a small red button at the back of the statue's neck and it. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and a secret passage way up out of nowhere.

"How did that-"

"Hey you guys, I founded secret passage way." I said happily as I walked down to the lower levels of the tomb along with my party. We've searched and explored the tom for several until eventually we came into large area and saw a woman with long blue hair tied up into a low ponytail and wearing an indigo dress. The women looked like she had one of her legs stuck in between a medium size bolder.

"Oh thank almighty, I'm glad you guys found me!" the women said with relief, "Say, could you one of you gentleman pull this rock out of my leg, please. I'm not really hurt at all."

"Sure." I replied, as Axel and I began to lift up the bolder off of the women's leg.

"By any chance, are you Patty from Stornway?" Nami asked.

"Why yes I am. I'm from the Quester's Rest working as a- What am I saying?! We have to hurry and get out here before that beast comes back!" Patty warned us.

"What beast?"Sora asked.

Just after what Sora asked, large footsteps began to shake the ground and out of the shadows, a giant earth type-looking ram came stomping the ground, giving Patty a dark death glare.

"That's why! That Hexagoon was chasing after me before I got stuck here!" Patty quickly explained. Once Axel and I quickly moved the bolder out of the way, the ram began to charge directly at us. As fast as I could move, I quickly moved out of the ram's way and stand against the wall. I looked to where Axel and Patty might be at and saw that both of them were ok. Quickly I wielded my spear and began to run towards it. The Hexagoon made another charge but this time it at me, so I quickly moved an inch away from the beast and slashed it from its side. The ram roar in pain and gave another charge at me but this time two long whips shot out and wrapped around the rams horns which made the ram completely. I looked from the side of the Hexagoon and saw Nami and Kairi holding the ram back as hard as they could.

"Are ok over there, Cyrus?" Nami groaned.

"I'm alright, but you girls have got to stop! I can handle the Hexagoon on my own!" I told her.

"Sora already told you this before and now I'm going to tell you again! We're not gonna leave you alone! We're a team so we have to start working together!" Nami shouted before both of the girl loose their grip of their whips. The ram resumed back to charging at but again it stopped and roars in pain a two knifes was shoot on its other side.

"Well what do you know, these knives are pretty useful." Axel said while smirking at the ram. Quickly, Xion, Sora, and Riku came by my side and readied their weapons.

"Come on Cyrus! Let's this Hexagoon what it's missing with." Sora said with a smirk.

"Sometimes, creatures like just never want to give up that easily." Riku commented.

"Don't worry Cyrus, we'll all this ram together." Xion said while wielding her staff as a martial artist would hold his staff.

_Nami... Sora...Everyone... They're all helping me so much! They're such good friends. No. They're more than that. They're true friends. My true friends._

"Ok everyone! Let's give it all we got!" I shouted to my friends.

"Right!" They said in unison and we began to charge at the ram.

As my first boss battle began my team and I kept dodging and attacking the Hexagoon from one place to other. Xion kept doing a downward kick or whack at the ram's head, Sora attacked the ram from any open spot he can get through, and Riku and I kept slicing the ram from its sides. Before the Hexagoon would almost attack Xion, Nami had jumped right on top of the ram's back and furiously try to untie one of her whips off of the ram's horn.

"Nami, what are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Doing what I always do! I'm getting my weapon back from this retarded animal!" Nami replied.

_Think, Cyrus, think! What would Master Aquila do to deal with this type of problem? Better yet, what would my father do if he was here? Think, think...I got!_

"Nami, Hang on to the ram a little longer, ok!" I commanded to her.

"I'll try!" she replied before the Hexagoon began to try many attempts to get Nami off of its back. _Be strong, Nami!_

"Riku, Sora, Xion, and Axel, listen up!" I shouted, "I want you all to get all the lanterns and throw it at the Hexagoon!"

"That'll make it even angrier!" Axel replied.

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing!"

So with that being said, all four of them spread out and began to slam most of the lanterns at the ram and just as Axel predicted, it was furious at us. At that opportunity, leaped right on top of the ram beside Nami and told her a new set of instructions.

"Nami, once I push off of the ram, I want you to use hot lick on it!" I told her.

"Are you crazy? This thing will burst into flames with is much wax on him! You won't survive!"She replied.

"Nami, just do it! Have faith in me, ok?!" I quickly shoved her off of the ram and held on to the ram's horns as hard as I could. After a few seconds later I began to feel a burning sensation as the flames grew all over my entire body. I clench onto my chest and quickly got off of the Hexagoon before it would crash into a wall. Finally when the flames where gone off of my body, I groaned on the floor from hard fall I attempted.

"Cyrus! Cyrus! Are you ok!? Say something!?" Nami shouted as she shook my shoulder rapidly.

Finally with enough strength left with me, I was able to sit back up and rubbed my eyes open. There I saw Nami, who was almost about to cry, holding on to my shoulders and Roxas checking if I was injured.

"Now that was the craziest plan I've ever done!" I said to her while smiling at her.

"Cyrus, how are you able move again? You would have been dead right now!" Nami asked, still holding on my shoulders.

"It was thanks to this."I answered as I lifted up Erinleaf Charm from under my shirt, "When I was born, my parent gave this to me so that when any side effects comes at me, it won't hurt at all!"

Nami stared at me for five second before letting go of my shoulders and then automatically did a downward punch directly at the top of my head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" I asked.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier!? Thanks to you, I lost my favorite whip and I have no weapons what's so ever!"She yelled.

"Don't worry. I promise all by you a new one very soon!" I reassured her.

"That whip can never be replaced!"

"Sorry to be the bear of bad news, but that thing is coming back for you guy!" Patty shouted.

When I turned to where the ram had crashed into, the ram got back up slowly and glared directly at me. I tried my best to stand back up but suddenly, I felt a chilly breeze rushed inside of the room and almost made everyone start shivering. Everyone...except for Roxas. He was so in furious and irritated at the Hexagoon that his eyes began to change into icy blue.

_I've seen this move before. I know I have! But how did he learned this spell early and before I could learn it. Unless he... is a mage!_

"First I lose my ability to get my keyblade back, then hardly did anything during this stupid battle, and we deal with you all over again?! NOT THIS TIME!"Roxas shouted as he rose up his hand, that has filled with an icy aurora, and creating a large chunk of ice above the Hexagoon's head, "Take a chill pill you retarded animal!"

He dropped his hand furiously down and at the same time the ice slammed right down at the ram's head which caused it's skull to break and it completely knocked out dead. Slowly Roxas regain back to his composter while everyone, including me, was surprised and astonished by just happen.

"Whoa!" Sora blurted.

"Now that was overkill, Roxas." Axel commented.

"Roxas, how on earth did you learn that spell so quickly? I never thought you could hold that much magic power in you. I couldn't figure out that for five months." Nami asked.

"Well..."Roxas started off while scratching the back of his head. "To be very honest, I don't know. I just wanted that ram to die already."

Riku and I did a faceplam while everyone else fell on their backs. (A/n: Anime style!)

"Well the good thing is that everyone is ok now and we figured out that Roxas is actually mage." I announced.

"Quick question!" Xion asked, "What's a mage?"

No this time, I was the one who fell on my back. (A/n: Anime style!)

**(A/n: I don't own DQ9 or Kingdom Hearts!)**


	3. Character Profile Part 1

_**Sentinels of the Worlds' Starry Skies**_

**Character Profile: Part 1**

**Cyrus (Starry)**

**Age: **? (Looks more like 16)

**Vocation: **Minstrel

**Weapon: **Spear

**Hometown: **Observatory

**Hobbies: **Playing the guitarand writing music

**Like: **Friends and traveling

**Dislike: **Pranks, enemies, and Destruction

**Info: **Cyrus is a noble, calm, and kind celestrian teenager. Before he lost his wings and halo, Cyrus became a guardian of Angel Falls and continues to follow his father's footsteps to become successful guardian. The kind of guardian that his father should have been before he died trying to protect a child from a burning house. Now, he begins to travel around the protectorate and discover new places that he has never seen. Usually Cyrus was always doing things alone, but now that he came across new friends from the protectorate he was more at ease with being around with other people.

**Naomi/Nami Heartway**

**Age: **15

**Vocation: **Minstrel

**Weapon: **Fan or Whip

**Hometown: **Stornway

**Hobbies: **Dancing

**Likes: **Music, Dance, and adventures

**Dislike: **Slimes, accordion music, and being bored

**Info: **Nami is hyper and joyful minstrel; traveling around the world wherever the wind takes her. All he life, she enjoys being outside and discovering new places in the world. Her older sister and brother never understood their youngest sister's dreams but their father, who passed away from a terrible sickness, always encourage her to follow her dreams.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I was trying to finish off typing chapter 3 of the story so I thought about giving you all a side chapter about Character's profile. If anyone wants to know what these characters look like, you can head to DeviantArt and look for my profile, which is Jan10kh, and my artwork from there. I would give you all the link to it but this website won't allow it. ****I'll tell you this now, I drew these characters when I was fourteen years old so bare with me. But I am planing redraw some other since I've been practicing over the summer and I'll probably do this more often after a new character introduced to the story. That's all I have to say for now. Later!**

**(DQ9 does not belong to me!)**


End file.
